


Three

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasts come out in a threatening way for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Jack picked up his cell phone and read the caller ID. Private name, private number. He knew who it was.

"O'Neill." Jack said setting aside his work. He had three more hours of paper work before he could even think of going home.

"It's me. He got parole." The voice said on the other end. Jack knew the female voice well. "I called Sara. She's taking care of everything. She said her husband will do fine in protecting her."

"Thanks. How about you?" He asked. He knew there was a chance her line was tapped. He didn't want to reveal anything.

"Nothing is under my name. It's been like that. He shouldn't be able to find me. I'm worried about you though. You're never home. He could set something up as pay back."

"He won't be able to. Not at my place. I'm home more now. Don't worry, J. Everything will be fine. If he tries something he'll go back for a long time. Make sure to get some sleep. Make sure that doc of your gives you sleep aides if you need them."

"I will. Love you, Jack." She said.

"Love you, too, Julie." Jack said before hanging up. He knew this day would come but he had hoped it would be a long time from now. He picked up his papers again and started working. He made himself work. Otherwise he would be even later getting home. And he didn't like that. He was just happy that Daniel knew self-defense. And could use if he had too.

Daniel had had a hard day at work and he knew that Jack wouldn't be home for a few hours, so he went to his favorite bar in Colorado Springs. The Springs had no good gay bars so he went to the one that he and Jack went to all the time. Even before they had started their relationship. Everyone here knew him. Knew him as Jack's friend. Very few knew he was Jack's lover. But most here knew he was gay. Well technically bi. But no women since Sha're. He couldn't handle that.

"What'll it be, Doc?" Steve, the bartender asked.

"Guinness, bottle." Daniel says. Steve smiles. He knows that's Jack's favorite beer. And one of the few that Daniel will drink. Steve sets the drink down.

"Need a warning?" Steve asks. He knows to not let Daniel drink too much. Sometimes Daniel remembers sometimes he doesn't.

"Yeah." Daniel answers. He sees a man sit down beside him. He takes a glance at the man. He doesn't know the man so he turns back to watch the football game that's one. It's the one from last Sunday. Steve plays those NFL games all week in his bar. He'd seen this game Sunday with Jack. But he knew there was a good play in the second quarter so he watched it. Once he's finished his first he looks for Steve.

"Let me buy you another." The man beside him says. Daniel looks at him.

"No thanks. I can buy my own." Daniel says. The man frowns.

"Just let me buy you one. It can't hurt. You may like me." The man says.

"No. I was just leaving." Daniel says. He locks eyes with Steve and motions to his beer and to the door. Steve knows to put it on his tab. Daniel doesn't notice the man follow him. But Steve does. Steve finds someone to cover the bar then follows them both out with his shotgun. Daniel had just put the key in the door of his car when he felt the hand on his mouth.

"That wasn't nice. Pretty boy." The man said. He used to free hand to feel up Daniel's crotch. Daniel snapped his head back to catch the man. It impacted hard and the man staggered back. By then Steve had gotten close he aimed his shotgun at eh guy.

"Doc?" Steve asked.

"Thanks, Steve, but I'm fine. Just let him go. I don't want to deal." Daniel said. Steve nodded.

"Get your ass out of here. I never wanna see you again." Steve said. The man took off. Daniel unlocked his door and sat down. Steve moved to watch him. "Want me to call you a cab?"

"No. I'm fine. Just tired." Daniel said managing a weak smile.

"The General has shown you some moves." Steve said as Daniel shut his door. Daniel nodded. He waved and drove off. He drove to his house instead of Jack's. They hadn't made plans so Daniel knew he would be able to avoid Jack tonight. He wouldn't tell Jack about this. Jack worried enough as it was. When Daniel had told Jack about the guy I college who had raped him, Jack nearly went crazy. Jack wanted to kill anyone who ever hurt Daniel. Sometimes Daniel loved it. Others it bugged the hell out of him. And with the week he had had. He didn't want to deal with it tonight.

Jack entered the bar for a quick drink before he went home. He caught Steve's eye and saw fear in it. Steve cocked his head to the back room. Jack frowned and followed. Steve handed him a beer and motioned for him to sit.

"Nothing happened. The Doc was so tired he told me to let the fucker go." Steve said.

"Huh?" Jack asked, wondering what the hell Steve was talking about. Then it hit him. 'The fucker' and the word 'Doc.'

"A man tried to take Dr. Jackson. In the parking lot. Doc fought him though. Took him out with a head butt. All the guy accomplished was a little groping." Steve said eyeing Jack funny.

"Is he all right?" Jack asked standing.

"Yeah. This was about three hours ago. I figured that you knew that's why you came by." Steve said.

"No, I just got off work. Wanted a beer before heading home. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, but I assume he went home." Steve said.

"Thanks." Jack said digging out his wallet.

"Your welcome. And it's on the house. When you see him tell him the one he had was as well. After that I couldn't charge him." Jack nodded and left. He drove quickly to his house to see an empty drive way. He turned his car around and went to Daniel's house. He saw Daniel's jeep parked out front and smiled in relief. Then it faded. It meant that Daniel wasn't going to tell him. He was going to deal with his demons alone and the next day act normal.

Jack exited his vehicle and walked up the short way to front door. He didn't notice the man sitting in the car across the street. Or that the man was frowning when he tried the door. Jack found it locked. He got out his keys and unlocked it. It's still wouldn't opened. Next he unlocked the dead bolt. This time the door opened but only a few inched. The chain was on it. He shut the door and locked it back. But not the dead bolt.

He made his way around to the back door. This one had three dead bolts but Jack had the keys to all of them. Daniel had always been like this. He didn't like those security alarms. They were too easy to by pass. But with a dead bolt you'd have to make a lot of noise. Daniel had one of those electronic one's but he only used it when he went on missions and while he's at work. It was the kind that can tell if there's a leak in the house or if the house is on fire. Jack shut and locked the door behind him.

He went through the house slowly so that Daniel wouldn't hear him. He had once done this at Daniel's apartment and had nearly got hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"You could've knocked, Jack." Daniel said from the living room. Jack spun to look at him. He saw Daniel sitting in the dark. He didn't see any beers bottles or wine bottles. Nor did he see the glass that was a tell tale sign that he had drank some whiskey.

"Didn't want to wake you up." Jack said. He sat down close to Daniel. Daniel moved away. Jack nodded. Daniel didn't want to be touched. He knew this sign. "I stopped by Steve's for a drink." Jack said. He waited for Daniel to fill in the blanks. Daniel sighed and scooted closer.

"I didn't want to worry you. He didn't do anything. I can take care of myself." Daniel said.

"I do worry. Why'd you come here?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want to deal with you. You would have seen my face and known something had happened." Daniel said. Jack nodded and stood. He pulled Daniel up with him.

"Go to bed. I'll sleep in the guest room. That way I'm close by if the nightmares happen." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack. I love you." Daniel said as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Your welcome. I love you, too." Jack said. He made sure Daniel was in bed before he went to bed himself.

Jim waited for a while after that man entered before trying his luck. He used his lock pick to unlock the front door. It opened and was stopped by a chain. He had been expecting his and used the cutters on it. He expected to find both men in the same bed but Daniel was alone. He found the guest and made sure he wouldn't be able to get out of his room. Jim moved slowly and straddled Daniel. In seconds he had Daniel's hands pinned by his knees and a hand over Daniel's mouth.

"Shush, Daniel. Don't worry. You'll like this." Jim said reaching for Daniel's pajamas. Daniel's eyes widened in shock and he tried to thrash. His whole body was pinned. He tried to scream but it was muffled greatly. Jack was asleep in the next room and would never know this was happening. Daniel knew Jack would blame him. Jim grabbed Daniel's flaccid cock and started to pump. After a few he was very pissed off. Daniel was still limp.

Jack heard the noises that sounded like Daniel was having a nightmare. He looked at the door. He didn't remember shutting it. He knew he hadn't. So that he could hear Daniel better. He looked around the room for anything to use. He saw a baseball bat sticking out of the closet. He tried to door and found he couldn't open it. He dressed quickly and called Sam at the mountain. She, Teal'c, and SG-11 were doing an experiment and he knew they would be at the base all night long. He told them to stop the experiment and get over to Daniel's now. Someone was in the house. Jack was glad Daniel lived so close to the mountain. They would be here in ten. Then Jack climbed out the window, bat in hand. He made his way slowly to the front door. He waited for Sam and Teal'c to arrive and hoped that Sam had called Pete. He wasn't going in there alone. That could cost Daniel his life.

"Fine. I'll just fuck you." Jim said since Daniel still wasn't getting hard. Daniel tired harder to get out of the grip of this man. It had taken him a few seconds but he had recognized the man as the one who had assaulted him at the bar. The man had followed him home. Jim pulled the pants down as far as he could used them to trap Daniel's legs around him. He settled in between Daniel's legs so he could reach.

That's when he heard the door open. Relief was on Daniel's face. And shock on the two men's face. Jack had a gun pointed at Jim.

"Off him, Jim." Jack said. Jim put up his hands and moved off Daniel.

"What'd you do, Jack? Follow me." Jim asked. Daniel quickly pulled up his pants and ran to Jack. Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked. Daniel shook his head no. "Good. Sam and Teal'c are out there. Go." Daniel quickly left the room. "You're lucky. If you had hurt him you would be dead."

"So that's your new fuck toy, Jacky?" Jim asked.

"I think they will be revoking your parole. Julie warned me you had gotten out. Your dumb luck that you had to pick my lover to assault. With my connections you won't be seeing the light of day for a while." Jack said. Jack heard Pete enter. "Officer Shanahan, welcome. I've got your scum bag right here."

"Who is he?" Pete asked taking out his cuffs.

"Recent parolee. Got out from doing a stint for attempted murder and rape. Name's Jim Gates or Jim O'Neill." Jack said. He heard everyone gasp. "Yeah. He's my brother. One of three to come out of my mom. And all at the same birth."

"I've got him. I heard he was heading this way. You go to Daniel." Pete said. Jack nodded and left. Teal'c was standing guard and Sam was comforting Daniel. He didn't want to get to close if Daniel was still freaking. He heard a car pull up and out jumped his sister.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" Jack asked. She ran and hugged him. Jack led her inside. She saw Daniel and moved to him. Julie and Daniel had always got along wonderfully. Daniel saw her and let her hug him. She looked up at Jim as he was led out.

"I'm gonna go with him." Sam said. She followed Pete to the door.

"As will I." Teal'c said. Jack nodded and thanked them. As did Daniel.

"As to your question. Ara called. Told me what had happened in the bar. She was there. She recognized Daniel from pictures of you two and knew that he would be back." Julie said. She hugged Daniel again. "I'm sorry. I tried to call. But I don't have your cell, Danny or home number. And Jack shut his cell off and wasn't at home."

"Not your fault. Nothing happened." Daniel said. He liked being hugged by Julie. "Brother?"

"Yeah." Jack said sitting on the couch on the opposite end. "Twenty years ago he nearly killed a woman after raping her. We disowned him after that. We changed our last name to our mothers after that. Luckily both mom and dad were dead by then. I don't think they would have lived through what happened after."

"That's why you acted funny every time I called you Jim after I came back with amnesia." Daniel said. Jack nodded.

"I was going to tell you. Since he was out. Damn!"

"It wouldn't have helped. He wasn't after me because I was your lover. He just saw me in the bar and thought he would have some fun." Daniel said moving to lay down with his head in Jack's lap. "He picked the wrong guy. For a few reasons."

"Yeah. He won't bother us again. I'll make sure he finishes out his sentence and gets more added." Jack said. A thought dawned on Julie.

"Jack, what about the Air Force. He could cause trouble." Julie said. Jack laughed. So did Daniel. Jack liked that. That Daniel was laughing. It meant he wasn't that bad off.

"No, he won't. Believe me there is no proof. Plus it would be seen as slander. He just wants to get back at me for putting him away both times." Jack said. He started rubbing Daniel's back.

"Plus, it will go away if he does. We have friends in high places." Daniel said. Jack nodded. Julie smiled.

"Yes, your nice covert jobs." Julie said. A knock came at the door. Julie got up to get it when Jack motioned to the door. Daniel didn't know her but since she hugged Julie he knew she must be Ara. Daniel sat up.

"Ara." Daniel said. He tried to sit up. But Jack wouldn't let him.

"Stay down, Daniel. No need to get up. I heard about it. I was in the police station when Shanahan called it in. I recognized the address as the one that Jules gave me for Jack's lovers and I rushed over. Who was it?" She asked sitting down. Julie laid her head on Ara's shoulder.

"It was Danny." Jack said.

"So he keeps it in the family." Ara said.

"What?" Daniel asked. This time Jack let him sit up.

"This time he didn't know. It was just dumb luck." Jack said. Ara nodded.

"What?" Daniel asked again looking at the three people in the living room with him.

"That woman? It was Ara." Julie said. She squeezed Ara's leg. "He didn't want his sister to be a lesbian. So he took it out on Ara. We all three knew from child hood we were different. Jack gay. Me lesbian. And him bi. Jack married to cover it up for the Air Force."

"I loved her." Jack said. Daniel knew he did. "I know nothing happened. But in the morning I want you get go to the base and get blood work done. Safe side."

"Yeah. I just want to sleep. Get me my pills?" Daniel asked as he went to his bedroom. Jack stayed with him till he was asleep. Julie and Ara were still in the living room.

"He took that calmly." Ara said.

"He's going to blow." Julie said.

"No, the first time the man actually succeeded. It was in college. That's why he has the sleep pills. Nightmares can be bad. He's strong. I don't think he'll be comfortable for a while but that's understandable." Julie and Ara stood. Jack handed them his keys. "Go sleep at my place. Danny's beds are kinda small. You two wouldn't fit. I barely do. Except in the one with him."

"Call us later." Julie said as she left. Jack watched Daniel sleep. He knew this would be hard. But they would get through it.


End file.
